The Speedster and The Sorceress
by Mr.Masters
Summary: Set many months after the season 2 Finale. Bart Allen has become Kid Flash and the Teen Titans have formed consisting of Bart Allen, Tim Drake, Cassie Sandsmark, Garfield Logan, Koriand'r, Rachel Roth and Victor Stone. This is about how the Titans would be like in the YJ universe and about Bart and Raven's friendship. Bad Summary but read more if you like Teen Titans and Bart Allen
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is told from mainly Bart Allen's point of view, might switch at points and it's about his relationship with Raven, I know she wasn't in Young Justice but I put her, Starfire and Cyborg into this story as it's basically Teen Titans in Young Justice. If you're happy with that read on.

Bart's POV:

My vision was blurred as my eyes fluttered open, and unusually my vision didn't focus itself and become clear as it usually did, I had to rub my eyes a few times before that happened. I sighed inwardly and let myself fall back into my pillow. After lying there staring at the ceiling for a few seconds letting my mind go blank I turned to look over at the clock on my bedside table; it read 5:35 AM . Damn so early! Time always drags on for a speedster. As I let my mind drift it kept bringing up the image of a certain someone. That was only one person I wanted to see today, I know she doesn't sleep at regular times and can be up when no one else will be, but still, I'd never tried to see her this early before. The girl I'm thinking about is Rachel Roth, or as she's better known as, Raven. I'd gone into her room in Titans Tower rather early before to find her up and dressed and hovering a few feet above the floor cross legged, fingers pinched together in a meditative pose, surrounded by candles and incense sticks, the wisps of smoke from them spiraling around her, the different scents all combining into one and filling my nostrils, and a book filled with crazy symbols I couldn't comprehend open in front of her. Then when I entered her room at the same time another day, she was sleeping. So going in today and this early could end up in either situation. I'd told myself to hold on for as long as I could, I never want to be too early, everyone loves there sleep, I'm sure even a half-demon, half-human sorceress loves her sleep too. Still I haven't seen her in about a week at least, I really miss her, I'm hoping she's missed me as much but I wouldn't count on it.

I'll surely be wide awake by the time I make the run from Central City to Titans Tower, you see, I live at the Garrick's house right now, but I also have a room at Titans Tower, I just hardly use it. I was going to live with Barry, but he has enough on his plate with my parents on the way, jeez that sounds weird out loud, but he anyway he doesn't need me in the house too, and after the battle with Darkseid it showed my speed surpasses even Barry's, so it was decided that a seasoned speedster like Jay could be a better person to teach me how to control it. Anyway, I met Raven the day Darkseid invaded and I happened to saved her life, she and the alien girl from Tamaran, Starfire and the half-robot, half-human man Cyborg appeared and aided in the battle.

A/N: (If you want to read the battle scene it will be my second chapter, but it's more of a filler, but if you like action it'll be a good one to read and it adds more depth to the relationship of Bart and Raven.)

After we de-briefed on the watchtower it was decided that a new team was being founded, involving Raven, Starfire and Cyborg, but a few people already in the other teams were being transferred into the team, it would be much like the one Wally was in before we operated with the League. I was chosen to go on it as I didn't actually fit in with my current team. Beast Boy also joined, In the end the team consisted of Tim, Cassie, Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, Cyborg and I, with Tim as the leader. We were named the Titans and we soon had our own base of operations, Titans Tower. We've been operational for about 3 or 4 months now, and Raven and I have been friendly since I saved her life. I'm the one she speaks to most, the one she shares stuff with and the one she trusts, I am also the only one she gave the code to her room to, not that I need it anyway, I can vibrate through the door anyhow.

I sighed again and looked over at the clock. it now read 5:55 AM, I couldn't stand it any longer, I got up put on my suit, pulled the goggles over my eyes and wrote a note telling the Garricks, where I was going, I was so excited I didn't actually realize I was using my speed until the pen was smoking from the speed I wrote the note, I quickly blew on it and sped out of the house and over to Titans Tower. Nothing like the cold morning air against your face to wake you up. I came to a stop right outside Raven's door, I vibrated through to see Raven still asleep, I smiled to myself as I looked at her, I was happy she was still asleep, she looks so calm and at peace, finally being able to get relief from bottling up all her emotions. I have some idea of what that's like, I put up the facade of being hyperactive and joyful to make the other heroes warm up to me, but really I come from a future that made me very serious. But Raven has it 10 times worse. She's only told me a little about how she has to keep her emotions in check as her powers are connected to them, but not much more. I hope she will in time. As I walked towards her bed I took in her good looks. Her indigo hair, her pale but incredibly soft and smooth skin, her hourglass form hidden under the sheets, her body was amazing for her age she was more well endowed than most girls the same age. She had hips like a grown woman and large breasts on a very small and youthful frame, not that i'd been looking! As I thought that Raven shifted in her sleep, the sheets slipping down, revealing her breasts, her perfectly sized, round, supple... I stopped myself right there, realizing how perverted this was, I was looking at Raven, my best friend Raven's breasts as she slept, what a weirdo I was! I sped over to the bed and pulled the sheets back up. Unfortunately the sudden movement caused Raven to stir and as her eyes adjusted she almost blasted me, until she realized I was the only one who could get into her room. She rubbed her eyes. "Oh Bart I know it's you, but why have you come in the middle of the night?" she said in her cynical sounding deadpan voice, despite that I did love her voice, I found it strangely soothing. I smiled "Actually Rae it's the morning, just very early." I replied. Being the middle of November it was still dark around this time. Raven sighed "It's only because you're my best friend that I'm not killing your right now" Raven said, I smiled, guess I was right, even she likes her sleep, as Raven sat up her sheet dropped again, but this time she caught it before they revealed her boobs but it still showed her cleavage and I could see part of her dark nipples peeking over the top. I blushed and looked away. "Yeah... I forgot about that, close your eyes Bart." Raven said as she realized she was naked. I did as I was told even though i'd have loved to see, I heard some shuffling about and clothes being picked up off the floor, after a few more seconds of silence I heard raven's voice again "You can open them now." I opened my eyes and was met with the image of Raven in a blue zip up hoodie and pink panties. She climbed back into bed and motioned for me to join her. I got in bed with her and we rolled over to look at each other. "So what brings you here so early?" she asked me after I stared into her violet eyes, the eyes that make me fall deeper in love with her the more I look, "Just wanted to see you." I answered as I brushed a strand of her hair away from her eyes. Raven smiled for once, "Well whilst I do like my privacy, and my sleep you are an exception. you did save my life after all." At that moment I thought back to the when i first met the beautiful girl i was staring at.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This Chapter lets you know how Bart saved Raven and found out his true power. It's very action based.

My mind transported me back to the day I met Raven. So to avoid a lot of unnecessary time wasting here I'm going to go ahead and give you a short version of what happened after we stopped the reach invasion, Gamma team's investigation into Vandal Savage revealed that he was working with Darkseid to lead an invasion on earth.

I'd never heard of Darkseid before, but evidently the League had, so when we found that out it was too late, and we only had a few hours to get ready for the invasion. So Darkseid came and a massive battle started in the heart of Metropolis. During the battle Raven appeared with 2 other heroes, at the time I only knew them as an alien girl from a planet called Tamaran who called herself Starfire and a half-human half-robot guy who called himself Cyborg. At the time 3 heroes appearing and offering to help was a blessing, and sure did help in the battle. So the battle raged on for hours, and even with our super stamina Barry and I were getting a little out of breath, and everyone was losing the will to fight on, so many para-demons which I learnt were the names of the so called God of Apokolips's henchman I guess is the word, but they were appearing out of things called Boom tubes. Every time we wiped one wave out, another came, there was no end to them. Even as I was exhausted I kept glancing over at Raven to see if she was ok, A lot of the time I didn't have to worry, her powers were amazing! She had great but also destructive powers. Still one thing happened and that one thing was our first real meeting, during the battle as I happened to glance over at Raven she was distracted by attacking a gang of para-demons and didn't notice that the car next to her was about to explode, as it did the explosion catapulted Raven through the air, with my mind working at light speed, my perception of time slowed as I realised Raven was about to get speared by a re-enforcing bar sticking out of some debris. I ran towards her knocking para-demons out of the way as I went, like a pinball rebounding off of the bumpers, I finally knocked the ones in my way down and there was nothing in my way, I dived once I got close enough and managed to save Raven from getting speared just in time, time returned to normal and I saw the shock on Raven's face as to her, she had been flying through the air one second and was now on the floor with myself above her the next. Of course the next second she noticed how I'd saved her from being impaled by the steel bar and was about to open her mouth when I held up a hand to stop her, at that point there was no time for pleasantries. I ran towards another gang off para-demons knocking them down as easily as the last ones, as I looked around for more, I could see Darkseid was winning his fight against the big players, Superman, Superboy and the Lanterns, Wonder Woman, and all the other power houses who could have even a hope of hurting him. I touched my ear piece which connected me to Barry's, before I could say anything I heard Barry's voice in my ear, "Kid, M'gaan and J'onn are pushing the minds to the limits, keeping us all in telepathic contact, the least you could do is remember to use it and not contact me over radio!" Barry was being unusually blunt and cold, but given the stress of the situation I forgave him, I spoke back in super speed knowing he was the only one who could understand. "I know Barry, but I'm going to talk at super speed to save time, I thought that given the fact they don't think at super speed like you and I it'd put too much stress on their minds, maybe put them in a coma I don't know, anyway, we're losing this battle but I got a plan Barry. Listen up." Barry responded instantly, "Let's hear it." Was all he said in response. I started to tell him my plan "Right, you already know at our top speed we have the punching power equal to the total density of a white dwarf star. The average density of a white dwarf star is a million times that of our Sun right?, so the Sun's got a density of..." I couldn't actually do the math I just knew it was a hell of a lot so I was asking Barry, he cut me off and repleid "I knew the answer before you finished kid, and I know what you're saying we, at our top speed, have the punching power of one octillion, nine hundred eighty nine septillion, ninety nine sextillion, nine hundred ninety nine quintillion, nine hundred ninety nine quadrillion, nine hundred ninety nine trillion and nine hundred forty billion tonnes. If you're thinking of hitting Darkseid with that much power together, we'd firstly, shatter our hands even with our speed aura protecting us and more importantly that amount of power is enough force to wipe out all life on Earth." Barry replied. I was having a hard time listening and fighting off para-demons at the same time, but I knew Barry was right. With all the stress I wasn't thinking straight. "Ok here's another plan, regular punches, if we get close enough to Darkseid to weaken him with a whole bunch of punches that could work right? My thinking is this, say were throwing punches at the speed of light, then on average we're landing a single punch every nanosecond. In one second, we'd have both punched him approximately one billion times. Even he can't stand up to that surely?" I said, after a few seconds of silence Barry responded "Ok Bart, it's worth a shot." So as soon as Barry and I saw an opening we did just that, Darkseid was visibly hurt by it as he staggered back a few feet and fell to one knee, but even our punches stopped him for only a second, I could see his eyes glowing red, I couldn't let him hurt anyone else, I ran at him as fast as I could and bashed into him, as I looked up expecting a punch that would kill me from Darkseid, only to see him floating away into a red/yellowish void with lightning shooting off everywhere, where the hell was I? All I knew was I was compelled to keep running, and I did just that, running at Darkseid and hitting him over and over, i'd probably delivered about 4 billion punches when I realized this wasn't earth anymore, I could hit him with the punch Barry and I spoke about, so I hit Darkseid hard enough to knock him back a good distance, got to my top speed, and hit him with that punch, I saw his jaw crumble away as I hit him, and at reaching my top speed we shot back onto the battlefield. Everyone looked at me shocked. I was in shock at what had just happened. But this wasn't the time or place and everyone re-focused. I rand back to Barry's side, we gave each other a 'we need to talk' look. Darkseid struggle back to his feet, looked at Barry and I and fired lasers from his eyes at us, we sped off into the distance, weaving around cars, tree's buildings, but the beams were still following us, I didn't know what happened if they hit Barry and I but I knew it wasn't good, Barry's voice came into my ear piece again at super speed. "Bart theses are omega beams, they'll follow us where ever we run, and if they hit us, we're history but I'm thinking, what if we run at Darkseid and phase through him, the beams may just ht him instead, it's a risk but we don't have much choice." I couldn't think of anything else "Ok Barry, let's do it!" So we made a sharp U-turn and ran back towards Darkseid, seeing the other heroes relentlessly battle on against him, Barry and I ran at him and phased through him, the omega beams hitting him and extremely damaging him. We finally fell to our knee's exhausted and Superman and Superboy delivered the finishing blows, that made Darkseid retreat.

At the watch tower everyone who had helped was called for a de-briefing, Raven, Starfire and Cyborg were called there too. The de-briefing went on for several hours, and we talked about what happened with me when I hit Darkseid into he void, and dubbed the void I went into the 'speed force'. It was revealed I could actually be much more powerful than even Barry.

Raven and the others introduced themselves and after it was decided there'd be a new team the Titans and I was on it along with Tim, Cassie, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire, Raven and I finally had our first words together. "Thanks for saving my life Kid Flash." Raven said, the first time I'd heard her emotionless voice made me think she didn't care, but I soon learnt that was just Raven. "Don't mention it, and please call me Bart." I replied, Raven smiled, which I soon learnt she doesn't do often. "Well, thanks anyway Bart, I'm Raven. But my civilian names Rachel Roth. You can call me either. Is there anything I can do to re-pay you?" Raven asked me, I instantly knew the answer "Just let us be friends, talk to each other when we need too, hang out, how about that?" I suggested. Raven sighed, "I don't like mixing with people, but fine, i guess I owe you." She replied. That was the start of our friendship I suppose. Soon she became more comfortable with me, and in a few months we were best friends, comfortable enough to lie in the same bed with and not be too annoyed that I'd woken her up so early. Which brought me back to the present time.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bart? ... Bart? Hellloooo...BART!?" A voice I knew all too well snapped me back to reality. "Huh? What?" I replied as Raven looked at me weirdly, "You were spacing out! What happened there?" Raven asked me, still no concern lacing her tone but I knew she cared all the same, I forced a smile "I was just remembering that day, there are still so many unanswered questions." I answered, Raven nodded "Like where you exactly you went and what the true extent of your powers are?" Raven asked. I was then the one to nod "Yep, and Rae, I never told anyone this, but I swear when I was in that void, I felt as if someone was with me, helping me fight Darkseid, and I could've sworn I heard Wally's voice, but it was barely a whisper, almost ghostly but I'm sure I heard it! Do you think he was there?" Raven looked at me her expression not changing, "I'm sorry but I don't think so Bart, honestly, I think it might've been your subconscious giving you something to spur you on, and as you looked up to Wally, as he was your predecessor, he was the voice that told you could do it." She took my hand "But you'd make him proud, you're just as good a guy as I hear he was." Raven said comforting me, I managed to force a smile but it vanished as quickly as it appeared. "That's the thing thoughRaven, I'm not, I used Jamie's feelings and made him think we were friends, just so I could try and make sure he didn't turn to the light, but that still happened, since then I've barely even spoken to him! Wally never would have used someone like that. No one even see's me as true successor to him, Artemis says she does but it's not true, I can see it in her eyes, it just hurts her more, wearing this suit, I just remind her of Wally and what she can't ever have back. It's the same with Dick, he looks at me and I can tell he doesn't think I'm fit to take over from Wally, and that I'll never be half as much of a hero as he was, and it's true, I'm a cheap imitation of what Wally was, I'm no hero." I said as I confessed how I really felt to Raven, she squeezed my hand "You are to me, I'd be dead if it weren't for you, you saved me." She said smiling, I felt a little better "But hey enough about remembering a day best forgotten, today is a new day and I want to spend it with my best friend." I replied with a smile, Raven's face dropped "What's wrong?" I asked, the atmosphere changing back to sadness "Bart I've been thinking, you really shouldn't be around me, even if you don't see it, you're too nice and I don't want to screw you up or hurt you, I know you already told me about the future you came from and It's obvious you're not as happy and energetic as you seem, but you're a nice guy all the same, and I'm just too screwed up and dangerous." She said, the sadness on her face was clear and gave away what her voice could not. I felt a huge pain in my chest, that horrible feeling you get when your heart has been crushed. I started to tear up but quickly blinked them away, "But Raven, I like being around you, I can be myself around you. I tell you things I don't tell the others, or anyone else for that matter." I replied my voice sounding desperate and cracking midway through giving away my sadness. Raven looked down, "Bart, I know you've told me things, secrets, and I never have, so now I'll tell you one. You always want to know why I meditate, why I'm cold and emotionless. It's because I have to be, I have to keep my powers under control, I meditate because it helps keep me calm and my powers are directly connected to my emotions, I have to be calm all the time, never let anything get to me, or make me angry or, I could seriously hurt people, and I don't want to hurt you. You've been a good friend, but I'm dangerous and I won't let you get hurt by me." Raven said as she looked up at me. I tried to protest "But Raven, I like being around you, won't you get lonely?" I asked trying to figure out a way to stay near her, Raven sighed "I'll be fine, I'm used to it." She said looking away. I cupped her cheek and turned it towards me as I looked into her beautiful eyes, "No one should have to get used to being alone, we've already built up this friendship so much, don't throw it all away and I don't care if you're dangerous because I..." I stopped as I almost let her know, she could know by using her powers as she can read others emotions, but she wouldn't invade my privacy like that. "You what?" Raven asked looking confused "It's just that I...I..." I stopped again, if her powers are tied to her emotions I can't let her know. "Nothing." I finally finished lying to the girl I loved. "Then leave." She said the lack of emotion in her voice finally getting to me as she looked away again. Pain shot through my chest again and I couldn't fight back the tears or hide the truth anymore, as the pain of losing her washed over me I grabbed her cheek between my thumb and forefinger and quickly kissed her. Our lips connecting I briefly lost myself in the moment, I loved her lips, they felt so soft, so full and warm, I pulled away tears running down my face as I looked at her. Raven stared back her eyes wide in shock "Bart, what are you doing?" she asked the shock also evident in her voice. I panicked "I'm sorry." I blurted out before I sped out of the room, and out of the tower.

I had to go, just go anywhere, just as long as it was away from her, or my heart would shatter even more. I'd screwed up, I'd lost her completely, any chance we may have had of still being friends was gone now, I ignored the pain in my chest, the tears flying off my face as I ran, the lump in my throat, all I could focus on was that I had to get away from that tower.


	4. Chapter 4

"Bart I've been thinking, you really shouldn't be around me, even if you don't see it, you're too nice and I don't want to screw you up or hurt you, I know you already told me about the future you came from and It's obvious you're not as happy and energetic as you seem, but you're a nice guy all the same, and I'm just too screwed up and dangerous." I was doing this for both our sakes but when I saw those bright green eyes of his almost instantly change to a dull, washed out green and his beaming smile vanish it broke my heart. I liked Bart, I honestly enjoyed his company, but I was finding it harder to keep in control of my powers recently and I really just needed more time alone or I could risk the safety of everyone around me, and like it or not I cannot deny that I started failing to be in complete command of my emotions and by extension my powers right around the time Bart decided to be in my life more frequently. I hadn't seen him at all this week up until now and was finally getting some sense of feeling like I was back in control when he showed up at the crack of dawn and all of a sudden the hyperactive speedster had brought me back to square one. I had decided we had to stop being as close as we were. I felt even guiltier when I saw his eyes quickly become glossy with tears, I'd obviously underestimated how much our friendship meant to him, but he blinked them back trying to be strong, he was so sweet. "But Raven, I like being around you, I can be myself around you. I tell you things I don't tell the others, or anyone else for that matter." He said, desperately, his voice cracking midway through his sentence giving away the obvious sadness he was feeling.

I couldn't look him in the eyes anymore, I looked towards the bed sheets maybe honesty would be the best way to go about this "Bart, I know you've told me things, secrets, and I never have, so now I'll tell you one. You always want to know why I meditate, why I'm cold and emotionless. It's because I have to be, I have to keep my powers under control, I meditate because it helps keep me calm and my powers are directly connected to my emotions, I have to be calm all the time, never let anything get to me, or make me angry or, I could seriously hurt people, and I don't want to hurt you. You've been a good friend, but I'm dangerous and I won't let you get hurt by me." I replied simply and calmly, hoping he'd understand that this wasn't his fault, I just didn't want to hurt him. "But Raven, won't you get lonely?" I heard him say as he broke the silence, I knew he was just trying to figure out how to keep seeing me often, we have been good friends and shared a lot together, I've seen his true self, the energetic, joyful teen was really a serious, cynical boy due to his grim future. But it was too dangerous for him to continue being near me with my emotions becoming too unstable, I sighed "I'll be fine, I'm used to it." I said looking away from him. I felt his gloved hand cup my cheek and turn it back towards his face being forced to look into his grass green eyes that were usually full of joy and happiness now showing pain and a rapidly fading sense of hope "No one should have to get used to being alone, we've already built up this friendship so much, don't throw it all away now, and I don't care if you're dangerous because I..." he stopped mid sentence "You what?" I asked feeling confused as to why he'd stop "It's just that I...I..." he stopped again, clearly hesitating, maybe he'd realized either way wasn't going to win this "Nothing." he finally said, sounding defeated and upset. I couldn't take this guilt of seeing him sad anymore, I just wanted him to go "Then leave." I said, it came out colder and more harshly than I'd intended, I couldn't even bear to look at him now. Suddenly he'd taken my cheek between his thumb and forefinger and our lips were connected, , what was he thinking! as I felt him kiss me I was surprised, confused and also feeling strangely pleasurable and happy, but also angry and pained that he'd stolen my first kiss. My control over my powers was now completely gone and books and discarded clothes were hovering, surrounded by the dark aura of my powers. I snapped back to reality and managed to regain some control and they all dropped to the floor. As Bart pulled away I instantly spat "Bart, what are you doing?" in shock and anger. I felt a huge pain in my chest as I saw tears streaming down his face, that's why he was so upset, he liked me. I felt terrible, before I could say anymore, the speedster blurted out "I'm sorry" and faster than I could blink he was gone and that familiar gust of wind blew over my face. I felt my fingers come up to touch my lips. He just kissed me, he likes me. Oh god what have I done. I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I just realized I'd done what I was trying to avoid, i'd hurt him more than I could imagine now.

I needed to calm myself I went straight to the kitchen, made myself a cup of herbal tea and sipped it, being careful not to burn my tongue, as the warmth and taste of lemon helping me to cool down and relax a little. I was still in slight shock of what had happened to me. My first kiss, was taken from me by my now ex- best friend. How could he have done that and think it would be ok? My frustration was quickly taken over by the now all to familiar guilt and pain as I remembered the tears stream down his face. Damn this wasn't working, I was still feeling too much at once, I went to my room and was about to meditate when the image of his pained, grief stricken face flashed into my mind. "ARGH!" I screamed in frustration as I lost it. Candles, books, clothes, ornaments, even my bed, anything that wasn't nailed down hovered and moved uncontrollably across the room as I lost the little control I had again. I took a deep breath, reminded myself that the more I feel the more energy I let loose, I calmed myself down, focused on regaining control and slowly lowered the bed back to the floor, the dirty clothes into my laundry basket, the books back onto the bookshelf and set all the ornaments and candles back to the position they were in. I sighed and used my powers to bring some incense candles over to me and a small pot. I needed way from this room for a while, I teleported myself to the top Titans tower. I felt the sun on my face as I realized it was just rising over the horizon giving the skyline a deep red lining and the sky an orange glow. I sat down, set up my incense sticks lit them and let the smells fill my nostrils as I took a deep breath, the scents helping me to relax, I held my thumb and forefinger together in an 'O' shape and sat down cross legged, as I became more calm and relaxed I hovered above the floor. I cleared my mind of all the negative feelings, all the feelings confusing me, trying to forget Bart, his kiss, his soft lips, his wonderful eyes, auburn hair, slim yet athletic figure and... Wait what was I thinking?! No! no, I don't like him in that way he's a friend, just a friend, a friend who was going to go from my best friend and confidant to a distant, old friend, damn it! I teared up. I slowly lowered to the floor, and I wiped my tears away with the back of my hand. Why? Why does he always make me lose control of them? I've spent years training myself to keep all my strong feelings down, meditating and using chakra daily to help dull my emotions and he just shows up and screws it all up. I knew I shouldn't have gotten close to him, now I've lost control over my emotions, our personal problems are going to screw up the chemistry of the team, make things awkward both on and off the battlefield! Damn. I'm going to need to speak to him at some point, but he was gone, I didn't know where, and before that I need to try to get these feelings dulled, and regain control so I'm completely calm and collected.


End file.
